


"Can you feel this?"

by cheile (Cheile)



Series: Rainbow vignettes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Married J/C, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: It's the little moments.





	"Can you feel this?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt from the [Fictober 2018](https://fictober18.tumblr.com/prompts) list on Tumblr. Set during [Shifting Parameters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075256).
> 
> many thanks to Devoverest for giving this a quick beta <3

“—feel it?” 

The tugging on his arm dragged Chakotay towards consciousness.  Still mostly asleep, he tried to ignore it, letting his mind begin to drift once more. 

“Chakotay, _wake up_.” Kathryn’s insistent tone shocked him awake.  His mind instinctively went into emergency mode, but as he rolled to sit up, he realized the room was silent.  No red alert klaxon shattered the peaceful starlit darkness of their bedroom.  

Confused, he turned towards Kathryn.  Before he could form a question, her hand darted out, grabbing his wrist and pressing his palm firmly to the gentle swell of her belly.  

“Can you feel this?” 

A light flutter nudged at his palm to accompany her words.  At first, he thought it was simply the movement of her other hand, which rested on her belly near his own.  But as she shifted that hand to cover his, he felt it a second time and realization struck his sleep-muddled mind.  He pressed gently against Kathryn’s belly, and felt yet another flutter strike his palm in return. 

“Hello to you too, my girl,” he murmured, blinking back the stinging in his eyes. 

“You’re still so sure it’s a girl, hmm?” 

He lifted his eyes to her sleepy smile and shrugged, a smile of his own growing.  She rolled her eyes in amusement and they both shifted to lay back down. Kathryn curled against him, still keeping his hand pressed to her belly and he silently counted each fluttering movement until the ever-present ambient hum of the warp engines lulled him back into sleep.


End file.
